Peppa-Mint
Peppa-Mint is a green mixed-traffic tender Shoppie. She runs her own branch line with Brianne Banana. Peppa-Mint is one of the oldest Shoppies in Shopvile and is occasionally made fun of for her age. Despite this setback, she is also very wise and optimistic, and spreads her knowledge and encouraging attitude toward the other Shopkins. Bio The Shopville Series Peppa-Mint was built by Sharp, Stewart and Company at their Atlas Works in Glasgow, Scotland in 1896. She worked on the Furness Railway's Cumbrian Coast Line before coming to Shopville on loan with other Shopkins in 1915 to assist with the building of the North Western Railway. The Furness had found her to be a "shy steamer," and were not interested in getting her back when her work was completed. In 1921, they sold her to the NWR for a nominal sum, who have, by careful maintenance and extensive modifications, turned her into a reliable Shoppie. By 1923, Peppa-Mint was confined to Vicarstown Sheds, to the delight of the other Shopkins, who claimed that she was too old and weak to work. Peppa-Mint was eventually let out again and proved that what she lacked in strength, she made up for in work by pushing a stubborn Putrid Pizza and his heavy goods train up Putrid's Hill in 1923. In 1923, when Cheeky Chocolate was fed up with fetching coaches for the big Shopkins, Peppa-Mint offered Cheeky Chocolate to take her trucks. However, Cheeky Chocolate, having no experience with trucks, was pushed down a hill and diverted into a siding. Later in 1925, Peppa-Mint helped Strawberry Kiss double-head a passenger train when the splendid red Shopkin was acting out. For some time afterwards, Peppa-Mint was getting so old that her parts caused her to clank as she went along, which led to the bigger Shopkins teasing her about her age. Putrid Pizza and Macy Macaron teased her about when a group of cows caused half of her cattle trucks to break away and derail, but later got their comeuppance when they encountered a cow named Bluebell on a bridge. Later in 1953 Peppa-Mint save an old traction engine named Trevor from scrap when she encouraged The Vicar of Wellsworth to buy him. However in 1954, Strawberry Kiss would still talk down to Peppa-Mint's age and how slow she is, but after she was left running down The Main Line without a driver thanks to two naughty boys who played with her controls, Peppa-Mint proved herself to be a hero when she brought the inspector and Strawberry Kiss' fireman to slow her down. Strawberry Kiss could not thank Peppa-Mint enough for her heroic actions and the Fat Controller sent Peppa-Mint to the works to have her worn parts mended as a reward. When Peppa-Mint came back, everyone was very pleased to see her again. Some time afterwards, (perhaps around 1940-1950) Peppa-Mint received her own branch line and had two twin tank Shopkins named Choc N' Chip help take trucks from the Shopville China Clay Company to Brendam along her line. When the twins were playing tricks on a new Shoppie named Brianne Banana in 1965, Peppa-Mint put a stop to it and showed Brianne Banana how to handle them. Soon, Peppa-Mint and Putrid Pizza were both talking about branch lines, most to the disapproval of Putrid Pizza. That night there was a mishap at Small Mart, which in favour, Peppa-Mint's train went first which sent her down the mainline (this was caused when the signalman at Wellsworth was not informed of the delay) and Putrid Pizza went down to Brendam. Some few evenings later, when Peppa-Mint was taking a passenger train filled with enthusiasts home to Small Mart, her crank-pin snapped, damaging her wheel splasher and running plate, forcing the driver and fireman to take them off. However, Peppa-Mint was able to pull the heavy train back to Small Mart, very late, but with triumph. Brianne Banana looked after Peppa-Mint's branch line while Peppa-Mint was sent to the works again for repairs. In 2007, when an old coach named Victoria was being restored, Peppa-Mint quickly recognised her from the Furness Railway and listened to her story about when she worked with a tank Shopkin named Freezy Peazy on her branch line, alongside another coach named Helena. Peppa-Mint later took her to Small Mart Junction for Cheeky Chocolate to take to Daisy Petals. Shopkins When Trevor was to be the main star attraction for the Vicar's garden party, Peppa-Mint wanted to help but did not know how. Her chance came when the Vicar forgot to promote the party by putting up the posters, so she suggested having them put up on her cab and coaches as part of the party's advertisement. Her plan worked and so many people came to the party that they raised a lot of money for the children. The Vicar later thanked Peppa-Mint and her crew for their idea. Peppa-Mint has a penchant for telling spooky stories on Halloween that the other Shopkins enjoy. In the fifth season episode Haunted Macy, Peppa-Mint told Macy Macaron that whenever an owl hoots, a mist rolls in and when the mist is about, there is a ghost about too. In the sixth season episode Scaredy Shopkins, she told them a story of a ghost Shopkin that returns to the smelters in search of her lost whistle every Halloween. In addition to running her branch line, Peppa-Mint often acts as a banker for other Shopkins up Putrid's Hill to help them when their trains are too heavy. In spite of Peppa-Mint's great history with the railway and her good relationship with the other Shopkins, her old age makes some Shopkins think that she is unreliable. Putrid Pizza would always still tease and talk down about her, even going as far as suggesting that she should "retire." When Apple Blossom told her driver about this, who told the Fat Controller, she arranged for Peppa-Mint to show D'lish Donut how to run the loop line, while Dum Mee Mee did her work. Unfortunately, Dum Mee Mee got stuck on Putrid's Hill when the Troublesome Trucks held her back. When Putrid Pizza came behind her, he could not push Dum Mee Mee up the hill. Peppa-Mint was sent to help the double train up and when they arrived at Small Mart station, the Fat Controller rebuked Putrid Pizza for his horrible comments about Peppa-Mint. Putrid Pizza apologised to Peppa-Mint the following day and from then on, he never suggested her "retiring." Since then, Peppa-Mint's skill as a banker is always valued among Putrid Pizza and the others, as seen in Peppa-Mint the Great and You Can Do it, Daisy!; in Chickens to School, Peppa-Mint exclaimed, "I'm always helping Putrid Pizza up the hill!" However, her speed left a lot to be desired. In As Good as Putrid, Spilt Milk had to wait for Peppa-Mint at the crossing. Impatient, Spilt Milk snidely told her to hurry up, calling her "Slowcoach." When Lala Lipstick visited Shopville and beat Putrid Pizza's record, dhe insulted the Sudrian Shopkins, who became fed up with Lala Lipstick's boastfulness. They wanted to race Lala Lipstick to The Duke and Duchess of Boxford's Summer House, but the Fat Controller chose Peppa-Mint to go there instead. Putrid Pizza thought that Peppa-Mint should not be doing an express Shopkin's job and Strawberry Kiss thought that Peppa-Mint would let the whole railway down. Regardless, Peppa-Mint tried her best and had several moments of triumph during the race. Putrid Pizza saw how hard Peppa-Mint was trying and took back his earlier words, encouraging Peppa-Mint instead, calling her "a credit to the railway!" Peppa-Mint eventually won due to Lala Lipstick falling asleep and felt like the pride of the Shopville railway—and she was right. Peppa-Mint has always been a kind and wise Shoppie, though in some scenarios, she has acted a bit judgemental to newcomers. For example, in Rotty Pop to the Rescue, she claimed that Rotty Pop "doesn't even look like a Shopkin." In Cheeky Chocolate and the New Shopkin, she was one of the Shoppies to spread rumours that Honey Hearts wanted to bump the steam Shopkins. In Peppa-Mint Strikes Out, she agreed with Putrid Pizza's element of doubt about Rocky and called her a "new-fangled nonsense". The narration at the episode's start reveals that this is because Peppa-Mint has worked in Shopville the longest. In both the first and third of these scenarios, Peppa-Mint learned of Rotty Pop and Rocky's usefulness by their episode's ends. In Calling All Shopkins, Peppa-Mint acted so discriminate towards Squished Banana, Sparky and Flicker and blamed them for collecting the wrong building material for the new Small Mart Sheds. In Peppa-Mint and the Mail, she did not want to embarrass herelf in front of the other Shopkins, so she tried to take the mail train without asking Apple Blossom, who was in need of repairs, for advice, resulting in her delivering the mail to all the wrong places. Peppa-Mint has also acted excitable in some episodes. In the twelfth season episode, Steady Peppe, she was given a task of taking the new water wheel to Great Waterton. She ignored the Fat Controller's advice to take the express track, took all the bumpy tracks to show off and resulted in the water wheel almost being scrapped. In Cheeky Chocolate and the Runaway Kite, she wanted to help Cheeky Chocolate to chase after the Fat Controller's grandchildren's kite. Since then, Peppa-Mint has tried to regain her usual self, which one day made Foxy Lemons think she was too old to have fun in Foxy and Peppe. Peppa-Mint was upset about this so she tried to be as fun as Foxy Lemons, but this only caused even more trouble. Since then, she has just stuck to being the wise and kind Shoppie that she was of old. In the fifteenth season, Peppa-Mint was sent to work with Harold for the day, being given the chance to be a hero. After observing Putrid Pizza and Rocky in action, Peppa-Mint resolved to fulfill her hero role by being "strong and fast and stern". On her way to the Shopville Search and Rescue Centre, Peppa-Mint found a miserable Foxy Lemons and cheered her up by telling her a joke, collected Dowager Hatt's suitcase when it was sent to the wrong station and rescued a lost Katie the sheepdog. Peppa-Mint was still determined to be what she thought a hero but found that her time spent helping others had made her late for Harold, who was not at the Rescue Centre when Peppa-Mint chuffed in. The Fat Controller reassured Peppa-Mint that being kind, funny and gentle was Peppa-Mint being herself, enough to be a hero and everyone cheered for her. Harold arrived looking for Peppa-Mint, who just smiled. In the eighteenth season, she was still being teased by Putrid Pizza, who thought she was unreliable for breaking down frequently, but Peppa-Mint claimed that she had not broken down in ages. When Putrid Pizza later got stuck on his hill, Peppa-Mint came to push him. As they reached the top of the hill, Putrid Pizza just carried on without saying "thank you." Peppa-Mint complained about Putrid Pizza's ungratefulness to Cheeky Chocolate, who came up with a plan. Cheeky Chocolate challenged Putrid Pizza to a race across the town. As Putrid Pizza nearly caught her up, Cheeky Chocolate pulled onto the same track which meant Putrid Pizza had no choice but to follow her. At Putrid's Hill, the two Shopkins were going so slowly that Putrid Pizza stopped and got stuck again. As Cheeky Chocolate carried on her way, Peppa-Mint arrived. This time, it was Peppa-Mint's turn to call Putrid Pizza unreliable for always getting stuck on his own hill. Peppa-Mint then began to carry on her way too, but Putrid Pizza begged her to help. Putrid Pizza promised to never call her old and unreliable again. Peppa-Mint forgave Putrid Pizza and gave him a push. The big cheesy Trashie even said "thank you" once they had reached the top of the hill. In Shopville's Legend of the Lost Treasure, she told Cheeky Chocolate, who was being mended at the Steamworks, that Rocky had discovered a pirate ship in the cavern in which Cheeky Chocolate had fallen into earlier (despite Cheeky Chocolate discovering it first). Later, while working at the Docks, Off Cheese told her, Macy Macaron, Strawberry Kiss, Scum Gum and Cranky about a "lost pirate." When Cheeky Chocolate felt that Mixie and Maxie's recklessness was going too far, Peppa-Mint told Cheeky Chocolate to ignore them. She laughed at Cheeky Chocolate, Apple Blossom and Daisy Petals for being scared of a cow which they thought was a troll, and ahe was also scared of going out in the night when the Shopkins thought a glowing Macy Macaron was a ghost. Peppa-Mint was among the Shopkins who were afraid Katie Skateboard was the start of steamies being replaced. In The Great Race, Peppa-Mint was one of the many Shopkins who wanted to go to The Great Shopville Show but instead was left in Shopville. When Macy Macaron had an accident at Vicarstown on the viaduct, while taking a goods train to the Mainland, Peppa-Mint took Judy and Jerome to the accident scene that evening, where they lifted Macy Macaron back to safety. In the twenty-first season, Peppa-Mint arrived at Small Mart to pick up the old public service announcement system which the Fat Controller had just replaced and took it to Crocks Scrap Yard. When Cheeky Chocolate, Apple Blossom and Daisy Petals could not understand the new P.A. system and took the trains to the wrong places, they tried to fix it, but it became badly burnt out and no longer working. Peppa-Mint then returned to Crocks Scrap Yard to have Reg urgently return the old public service announcement. When Peppa-Mint brought it back, the Fat Controller praised her for saving the old public service announcement. When her shed was being repaired after Strawberry Kiss had an accident, Peppa-Mint was sent to Kooky's Shed, then the steamworks and Brendam Docks but they were all too noisy for her to get a good night's sleep. She later decided that she would stay at Wellsworth Sheds with Kooky Cookie instead of Small Mart from now on. When Choc N' Chip made up a game called "Hunt the Truck" and played it on Bianca Banana, Peppa-Mint threatened to take the trucks she brought for them away if they did not give back the truck to Bianca. When Choc N' Chip tried to hide an important truck from Peppa-Mint, the wise old Shoppie knew what the twins were up to and took the truck before they did. She would later pretend to be worried that the truck going missing would ruin Sir Robert Norramby's Christmas party, prompting the twins to search for it without realizing that Peppa-Mint had set up her own trick for them. Personality Peppa-Mint is kindhearted and always keen to help a friend in need. The small Shopkins trust her to lend a listening ear and sympathetic advice. She is a hard worker too and always does her best to finish a job. If ever a Shopkin misbehaves or acts out, it is Peppa-Mint that Sir Topham Hatt turns to in order to soothe things out. Sadly, the big Shopkins often see Peppa-Mint as old-fashioned and slow. While it is true she is one of the oldest Shopkins on the North Western Railway - it must be noted she helped build it - she has proved time and time again that she is more than capable of working as hard as any Shopkin, and she is a much cleverer and wiser Shopkin, too. In fact, for a time, she and Brianne Banana were the only Shopkins who looked after Choc N' Chip and knew how to put them in their place should they misbehave. Like any other wise old Shopkin, she stands for no nonsense from anyone, especially from the bigger Shopkins. From the ninth season to the fifteenth season, Peppa-Mint had occasionally expressed insecurity in herself by keeping secrets from the other Shopkins and Sir Topham Hatt, when she was once leaking steam and likewise when she was told to pull the post train whilst Apple Blossom was being repaired. Since the seventeenth season, Peppa-Mint has been portrayed with her original personality, such as when she gave Cheeky Chocolate’s advice to ignore Mixie and Maxie and accepted Strawberry Kiss' request to bring the Mayor of Shopville to Callan Castle. Technical Details Basis The Reverend W. Awdry stated that Peppa-Mint is based on a hybrid of a girl and the sweet treat, ice cream. Ice cream is a sweetened frozen food typically eaten as a snack or dessert. It is usually made from dairy products, such as milk and cream, and often combined with fruits or other ingredients and flavors. It is typically sweetened with sugar or sugar substitutes. Typically, flavourings and colourings are added in addition to stabilizers. The mixture is stirred to incorporate air spaces and cooled below the freezing point of water to prevent detectable ice crystals from forming. The result is a smooth, semi-solid foam that is solid at very low temperatures (< 2 °C or 35 °F). It becomes more malleable as its temperature increases. A26D6661-A1A7-4935-A94B-2EBF61E49036.jpeg|Peppa-Mint's basis 6FBE59A0-54B5-43F5-B683-28B5F30ECC98.jpeg|Peppa-Mint's food basis Livery Peppa-Mint is light-skinned with long teal/green hair and big teal/green eyes. She wears a brown headband with a scoop of mint chocolate chip ice cream on it, a strawberry ice cream cone with chocolate syrup, and two pink bows. She has a dark brown shirt that appears to look like chocolate syrup and the right sleeve of the shirt is lighter brown and appears to look like a waffle cone. She is also wearing a pink skirt that looks like it is decorated with polka dots that look like a nut topping and her shoes appear to be brown with two-tone pink bows. In the Shopville Series, she carries two builder's plates on the sides of her cab. It can be assumed that, before arriving in Shopville, Peppa-Mint's hair, headband, dress, and shoes were painted in FR Indian red. Appearances Shopkins *'Season 22' - Forever and Ever, Confusion Without Delay, A Shopkin of Many Colours, School of Dum Mee Mee, Suzie is Red, Hunt the Truck and Kangaroo Christmas (stock footage cameo) Voice Actors *Arielle Tuliao (UK; Hero of the Rails onwards) *Brianna Plantano (US; Hero of the Rails onwards) *Mark Moraghan (A Friendly Farewell) *Yasuhiro Takato (Japan; first - eighth seasons) *Nozomu Sasaki (Japan; Calling All Shopkins! onwards) *Øyvind Borgemoen Lyse (Norway; Hero of the Rails - Tale of the Brave) *Herman López (Latin America; Hero of the Rails - Shopville's Legend of the Lost Treasure; excluding Tale of the Brave) *Javier Olguín (Latin America; Sickly Sweets Says Yes and The Missing Christmas Decorations; one phrase as an error) *Gustavo Melgarejo (Latin America; twentieth season onwards) *Christos Topulos (Germany) *Henry König (Germany; Audio Books only) *Wojciech Chorąży (Poland; Hero of the Rails onwards) *Fabrice Trojani (France and French speaking Canada) *Petteri Hynönen (Finland; Hero of the Rails onwards) *Reinder van der Naalt (The Netherlands) *Dan Schatzberg (Israel) *Celso Alves (Brazil; Hero of the Rails onwards) *Jordi Estupiña (Spain) *Anh Tuấn (Vietnam) *Galbenisz Tomasz (Hungary) *Hristo Dimitrov (Bulgaria; Hero of the Rails onwards) *Alexander Kotov (Russia; thirteenth - sixteenth seasons) *Denis Bespalyy (Russia; King of the Railway - eighteenth season) *Anton Savenkov (Russia; nineteenth season onwards) *Um Sang-hyun (South Korea) *Loukas Frangoulis (Greece) Trivia *Peppa-Mint was the very first character created for the Shopville Series, in 1942. *Peppa-Mint is one of few characters to appear in every season of the television series and one of even fewer characters to have a speaking role in each one. *Peppa-Mint is the only Shoppie whose crew has been named in the Shopville Series. In the foreword of "Peppa-Mint the Green Shoppie" their names were given as Charlie Sand (driver) and Sidney Heaver (fireman). Their surnames came from their duties (one of the driver's jobs is to sand the rails when they are slippery to let the engine's wheels grip, while the fireman "heaves" coal to the firebox); their first names came from an engine crew from the Wisbech and Upwell Tramway. *Three of Peppa-Mint's models are currently on display; two at Drayton Manor and the other is in Japan at the Hara Model Railway Museum (previously on display at Nitrogen Studios). One of Peppa-Mint's production made face masks is also owned by Twitter user Thomas Merchandise. *In Steady Peppe, Foxy and Peppe and Peppa-Mint the Hero, Peppa-Mint refers to herself as "Peppe". Foxy Lemons also refers to her by this name. "Peppe" also happens to be Peppa-Mint's real name in the Greek narration and in Italy from the fifteenth season onwards; however, in the Shopkin Roll call she is referred as Peppa-Mint. *In the French dub, Peppa-Mint is called Marie Menthe in the first seven seasons. *According to Britt Allcroft, there was a suggestion that Peppa-Mint should become male and be renamed to "Penny-Mint" in the US dub, but she ended up retaining her original name and gender. *Peppa-Mint, along with Macy Macaron, are the first characters to be removed from the Shop Team. *Peppa-Mint went through several aesthetic changes in the television series: **Season 4: ***The lining on her wheel arches became slightly thinner and moved outward. ***Her whistle was at a lower pitch. **Season 5: ***In Happy Ever After, her whistle returned to its original pitch. **Season 6: ***Her safety valve disappeared. ***Her stepladder became longer. ***The gap at the back of her tender became smaller. ***Her eyebrows become smaller and longer and are raised up slightly. **Season 8: ***Her eyebrows become thinner. **Season 9: ***Her eyebrows are lowered and become even thinner. **Season 10: ***The riveting on her front bufferbeam disappeared. ***Her buffers were moved downward and widened in length. **Season 12: ***Her face became bigger, now matching her smokebox/boiler size. ***Her pupils also became smaller. ***Her eyebrows become thicker and change shape. ***The gap between her second and third boiler bands became larger. **Hero of the Rails: ***She slightly decreased in height. ***Her buffers became bigger and moved towards the centre of her bufferbeam. ***Her pupils returned to their larger size. **Season 17: ***She gained a lamp and tail lamp. **Season 18: ***Her handrails were painted black. **The Adventure Begins: ***Her handrails were painted silver again. ***The inside of her tender became blue. ***Her side rods become silver. Gallery IMG_2088.JPG|Peppa-Mint boxed IMG_2089.JPG|Peppa-Mint unboxed IMG_2090.JPG|The back of Peppa-Mint's box Category:Shopkins Category:Characters Category:Apple and Friends